This can't be happeningHetaliaRimaxDaniel
by princessofsouls14
Summary: Romano's worried, his Daughter Rima Fernández Vargas has fallen in love with a certain Prussian/Canadian boy called Daniel Matthew Beilschmidt. Antonio on the other hand isn't worried at all he just want's Rima to be happy. So with one protective parent and one carefree parent will Rima be able to stay with Gilbert and Matthews son Daniel?... contains SpainxRomano PrussiaxCanada


This can't be happening- Hetalia

**Romano's worried, his Daughter Rima Fernández Vargas has fallen in love with a certain Prussian/Canadian boy called Daniel Matthew ****Beilschmidt. Antonio on the other hand isn't worried at all he just want's Rima to be happy. So with one protective parent and one carefree parent will Rima be able to stay with Gilbert and Matthews son Daniel?...**

"Dad I'm leaving now" Rima Fernández Vargas called out grabbing her light blue coat from a nearby coat rack. "Rima…" an strong Italian accent called from somewhere within the house. "Oh boy…" Rima sighed and made her way towards the kitchen where her Italian leaned against a sink, arms folded his gaze burrowing into hers as their eyes made contact. "Dad?" Rima found her voice waver uncertainty as Romano straightened up his distinctive curl bouncing with his sudden action. "Rima, I want to talk to you… about that boy…" "He has a name dad" Rima snapped rolling her eyes. "Don't snap at me Rima you're not too old for me to ground you!" Romano yelled his anger and worry getting the better of him. Rima was about to yell a vicious retort when a soft chuckle caught her attention. Both Romano and Rima turned to see Antonio watching them from his hiding place round the corner of the kitchen door. "DAD!" "Antonio bastard how long have you been there!" Antonio smiled and walked forwards to hug the two of them. Romano blushed and struggled in his grip while Rima sighed and hugged her Spanish father. "You two are so alike know that?" Antonio whispered his face growing into such a wide grin that Rima thought his face would break somehow. "What do you mean idiota" Romano asked finally escaping his lovers tight grip. "Well for one she has your feisty temper" Rima glowered, "I do not!" Romano rolled his eyes. "Antonio you tomato bastard do you have a point?" The Spaniard nodded. "Yes, I'm saying you are so alike therefore she will be fine because she knows what she's doing just like you always did" Romano looked away embarrassed. "I don't know what you me…" "When we were dating remember Lovi? If I'm correct I remember Feliciano actually ended up being surprisingly wary of me and wouldn't let you see me" Rima watched as Romano faced Antonio again. "Yeah… he… he cried when I ran off to see you" Rima sat on the counter behind her and joined in. "Turns out he was only worried just like you are now right Dad?" "Si" Romano smiled slightly and breathed in before talking again. "Alright go" "What?" Rima gasped in disbelief. He was actually letting her go?! "Yes already go see your damn "friend." Rima's eyes widened and she jumped off the counter and hugged her parents. "Thank you so much you won't regret this!" with that Rima had already left and was running off to Gilbert and Matthews house where Daniel lived. Romano sighed. "Antonio?" "Si?" "What if she gets hurt or poisoned or…" "Lovi" Antonio silenced him with a quick kiss before pulling and laughing at his lovi's cute blush. "She'll be fine" Romano nodded. "Alright I belive you if you say she will …" Antonio nodded again and turned to walk away but Romano reached out and grabbed his wrist. Antonio turned round and looked into Romano's eyes. "And Antonio…" Romano began softly his cheeks blazing with a bright red blush. "Si my little tomato…" BANG! "owchie Lovi that hurt" Antonio rubbed his head where romano had hit him. "Ti Amo you bastard" "Te amo too Lovi"

**End of part one thanks for reading I'll try to put part two up soon just got school and all ya know? **

**Julia (Princessofsouls14)**

**Romano: I don't love that bastard…**

**Antonio: aw Lovi **** *pouts***

**Romano: bastard…**

**Antonio: *tackles Romano* **

**Romano: okay okay, Ti amo you bastard!**

**Antonio: I thought so *winks***

**Julia: comment and rate **


End file.
